The Untold Story Of Our Dear Severus Snape
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: This is the story of my life, and how Severus got to be part of it, and made it better.
1. 01 Everything Is Messed Up

My name is Samantha Anne Ludwig.

I have bright, long and wavy red hair, greyish-green eyes and some freckles on my nose and cheeks. I'm 5'6, and 103 pounds.

My parents are Samuel and Hannah Ludwig, famous writers.

I have a brother named Robert, he's just eleven months younger than me, but he looks like three years older than me, I look like a fourteen-year-old girl and he like a seventeen-year-old guy, and it doesn't help he's taller, he's 6'1.

My family is pureblood and really wealthy. We are good friends with the Malfoys, Blacks, Parkinsons, and Flints.

I'm currently seventeen years old and studying my last year at Hogwarts.

I still remember my very first day at Hogwarts. I couldn't find any of my friends on the train, so I asked a boy and a girl, who looked around my age, if I could sit with them. They introduced themselves as Severus Snape and Lily Evans. We became friends right away. Severus and I were sorted into Slytherin, while Lily, into Gryffindor.

Since my first day, I had always been really popular, I knew lots of older students because their parents and mine were friends. When I didn't hang out with Severus or Lily I was most of the time with Narcissa Black, a Slytherin five years older than me, or Andromeda, Narcissa's older sister, who was in her seventh year and in Slytherin too. I also liked to spend time with Sirius Black, Cissy's cousin, who was my age.

In second year I managed to get in the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker.

In fifth grade I became a prefect and the captain of the quidditch team. Sev and Lily were really proud. Later that year I got O's 'Outstanding' (highest grade), in all my O.W.L.s, except in potions, I got an A 'Acceptable', but I managed to pass them all.

This year I became Head Girl, and James Potter the Head Boy. He also became Gryffindor's Captain.

On the train he went looking for me to brag about being both Head Boy and the captain. I smirked to myself and told him I was Head Girl too and remembered him I had been captain of my own team since fifth year. Just seeing his face of defeat made my whole year.

But not every thing had been good this year. James and his friends had been bulling Severus even more. During the last of these, Lily stood up for him, and Severus called her a mud-blood. Thus, ending their friendship.

You see, Severus had had a crush on Lily since forever, James had too. And I'm Sev's and Lily's best friend, which makes it complicated since they hadn't spoken to each other since it happened. And I also kind of had a crush on Sev, which makes it all even more complicated.

I guess I should be happy they don't talk anymore, right? It's my chance with him, but they both are my best friends and I hate to see them like this. And I can't choose a side, can I?

Besides, I would never be able to date him, his father is a muggle and my family believes in blood purity and all that crap. I used to believe in that too, but then I found out in second year that Lily was a muggle-born and Sev was a half-blood, and I just couldn't imagine my life without my two best friends, and didn't really care about their blood and all that.

My parents still hope I'm in a secret relationship with Sirius and that the both of us to get married as soon as the school year ends. And it really doesn't matter if I am dating him or not, we are in an arranged marriage since the day I was born, when my parents found out I was actually a girl and not a boy.

Oh, did I mention Sirius had had a crush on me since fourth year? Well, he had.

Everything is really messed up, Sirius likes me, I like Severus, he likes Lily, James likes her too, and she likes Remus Lupin, who won't date anyone because of his monthly "problem", and Peter Pettigrew apparently likes Sirius, or that's just a rumour.

"I still can't believe Lily is not talking to me." Severus said sadly a Saturday morning. It was early march.

"I know." I whispered. I had talked to Lily several times, but she refused to forgive Sev every time I asked her to do it. She even had the nerve to start dating James Potter on Valentine's day.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I'm truly am." he went on ranting. "I've apologized."

I was going to say something to him, but I had to rush to the bathroom to puke. Severus stopped ranting right away, and followed me. He hold my hair to keep it away from my face and with the other hand he stroked my back. When I was done, he took me to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey examined me and made some tests, but found nothing wrong.

"Miss Ludwig is the fifth time in less than a month that someone has to bring you here and is the fifth time I've found nothing." she said looking sternly at me. "Are you sure you are not faking it?"

"Of course not." I said a bit offended. "I would never do that when I have a quidditch match in less than four hours."

She knew that was true, she would ask me to stay at least eight hours most of the times. And I wouldn't "fake" something and risk not playing a match.

Severus had gotten concerned too, even Lily had, while I just shrugged it off, telling them it was not a big deal. They were just nauseas, weren't they?

"Are you really going to play?" Sev asked me three hours later when he saw me fully dressed in my quidditch uniform and with broom in hand.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe because last time you blacked out and almost fell off you broom." He said with sarcasm.

"Thanks for reminding me that." I said annoyed. I only felt dizzy a couple of seconds, while chasing the snitch, and yeah, lost my balance a bit, but the worst part was that because of that the other seeker caught the snitch and Hufflepuff won the match.

Today's match was against Ravenclaw, even after losing the last match we had more points than all of the other houses.


	2. 02 Finding Out

A week later after the match against Ravenclaw, which we won, I actually had to retire from quidditch practice, I was way too exhausted and a bit dizzy.

My team only consisted of guys, annoyed guys now that I had left in the middle of practice. I was the first girl who had become captain in Slytherin and I was really proud of it. I left Ernie (a guy in my year), in charge before I walked slowly to the common room.

A few were in there, but I went straight to my bed, where I found Puddin, Narcissa's owl. After giving him a treat, he flew out of the window without letting me write a response to Cissy. I rolled my eyes and laid down to read the letter.

_Dear Sammy: _

_I'm really concerned about all those symptoms you are having. I'm more concerned Madam Pomfrey didn't found anything._

_Well, just so you know, my honeymoon was fantastic. We went to Australia and just came back last night._

_I think you should really marry my cousin Sirius or even Regulus, even when he is younger than you. You would become part of my family and you would be like my little sister, not that I don't love you like one already._

_Even Bella wants you to join our family. Just think about it- No pressure._

_I hope you are studying for your N.E.W.T.s, I know I shouldn't worry since you passed all your O.W.L.s with the highest grade, well without counting Potions._

_Anyway, if you need anything just write. When you visit me I'll tell you more about my honeymoon and my new life as a married woman. _

_But now I have to move my stuff to Malfoy Manor. I should have done it before our honeymoon but didn't have time so don't judge!_

_Lots of Love, Cissy (Malfoy) _

_P.S. I almost forget, I think you are not sick, I think you are pregnant. Is the only reasonable thing I can think of. In the envelope you'll find a potion, I really hope I'm wrong though._

The last part totally erased my smile in less time than a blink of an eye. I didn't expect that. I grabbed the little glass with the greenish potion and laughed. It was not possible I could be, you know, that…

I shook my head and tried to sleep, thing I wanted to do all day. After twenty minutes of just rolling around, I got frustrated. There was something in the back of my head that was bothering me.

Angrily I walked to the girls' bathroom, potion in hand, I made sure nobody was in there before I locked the door.

I read the indications twice and they seemed easy. I just had to drink it, wait 3-10 minutes and pee. If the pee was purple I was in a really big problem, but if it was the yellowish normal colour I had nothing to worry about.

I drank it, and almost puked. It tasted disgustingly. The glass slipped from my hand and shattered next to me. I didn't pee until I couldn't wait anymore. When I finished I turned around to see, pretty confident I would see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, fuck!" I whispered and blinked about ten times hoping it would turn yellow.

I burnt the indications and ran back up to the girls' dormitory to write a letter to Cissy letting her know it was really a bad prank, but thinking about it I could only expect something like that from Bella not Cissy.

I ran to the library instead, and found a book about the potion Cissy gave me. It actually existed and was 100% effective. And there was no way of doing a fake to prank someone.

I finally went back to the common room with million of thought running through my mind.

"Sam!" I heard Severus called out when he saw me. "Where have you been?"

"Library, needed to finish my transfiguration essay" I half lied sitting next to him on the couch.

"I brought you this." Sev said taking out a piece of chocolate cake. "I though you'd be hungry." Sev said giving it to me.

He knew it was my favourite. I smiled at him and as soon as I had the first bite I realized how hungry I really was, I hadn't gone to dinner after all.


	3. 03 Quitting

A week had passed since I found out the shocking news I still couldn't believe it. And for sure, I didn't know what to do.

I haven't explained yet how I ended up in this horrible situation.

_About two months ago, a bit more actually, specifically a day before Severus's birthday, Sev and Lily had that fight that ruined their friendship. By midnight I got worried Sev wasn't in the common room or the boys dormitory so I went to the room of requirement to see if he was there, we were the only students that knew of its existence. I found him crying and very drunk in a couch. I still don't know how he got all that alcohol. _

_I sat on the floor in front of him, he told me the whole story of what had happened that morning. When he finished I sat next to him and gave him a hug. Then I did something I thought I'd never do, I kissed him. And surprisingly he kissed me again and again. He took off my shirt, I took off his, then the shoes were on the floor too, soon followed by my skirt and his trousers. You can imagine what happened next. _

_I looked at the clock, and it was almost 1:00 in the morning._

"_Happy Birthday Sevy." I whispered after we had finished. I snuggled up to him, and slept all night in his arms._

_When we woke up it was a bit awkward and we hadn't talked about it since it happened. _

"Sam! SAM!" Sev yelled at me.

"What?" I asked irritated he just interrupted my train of thoughts and daydream… again.

"I'm going outside, want to come?" Sev asked me.

"Actually I have to do something first but I'll join you in about thirty minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be by the lake."

I walked fast to the dungeons. I took deep breaths and knocked.

"Yes? Come in."

"Good evening, professor, may I talk to you for a bit?"

"Of course my dear." Professor Slughorn said. "Take a seat.

I sat on a chair in front of his desk, where he was currently grading some papers.

"Sir, I, uhm, have thought a lot about this and have decided to quit the team." I said looking at the ground.

"Oh, what has made you take that decision?"

"Well, I have been sick lately and the N.E.W.T.s are approaching and I don't have enough time to finish homework or study being the captain and Head Girl." I said.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Miss Ludwig?"

I nodded, tears were threatening to fall anytime, quidditch was everything to me.

"Very well then." He said with a sad smile.

I walked out of his office without looking at him. The easy part was done, now I had to do the hard part.

I reached the quidditch pitch in less than ten minutes. Peter, George, Tom (chasers), Ernie, Andrew (beaters), and Charlie (Keeper), were already there.

"Hi." I greeted them. "I asked you to come today to tell you a couple of things." I made a small pause to look at all of them. "I quit the team."

"What?"

"You can't!"

"You can't leave us!"

"I already chose a new seeker." I said loudly so they would shut up. "His name is Johnny Keller, a fifth year. And I chose Tom to be the new captain." Tom was the best chaser and had been in the team longer than the other. He was in sixth year and I knew he would be a great captain.

Two whole weeks had passed and the whole school hadn't stopped talking about it since they found out, which was the next morning.

Even James Potter was shocked I quitted. He told me later that day that I had quitted because I was afraid he was going to beat me.

Three days after I quitted Slytherin played against Gryffindor. Tom scored at least 100 points, while Peter and George scored about 50 each. James played as seeker since his seeker was sick and he couldn't find a replacement for that position, and he caught the snitch before Johnny. Slytherin still won, since Gryffindor had just scored 30 points. 210-180 was the final score.


	4. 04 Telling Him

"Good morning!" Professor Slughorn greeted the class. "Today we will do something different!" he said excited. While we just looked nervously at each other. "You will make a potion in pairs, pairs I've made."

"Great." I whispered rolling my eyes.

My potions grade had gotten a lot better thanks to Severus, I'd worked with him in almost every potion, usually I just had to read the instruction, or cut the ingredients, while Sev made everything else.

"There is a 95% you'll be asked to make, or at least say how to make these potions on your N.E.W.T examination, so try to do them the best you can. Half of the class will make the draught of living death and the other half will make a love potion."

Five minutes later twenty students (half the class) had already been paired up. They had to make the draught of living death. Severus was among those students, he had to work with Sirius. I couldn't help but laugh at Sev's expression. It was priceless.

I was hoping to get paired with Sev, or at least make the same potion he had to do. Lily was still waiting to be paired, like me, she was the second best at potions. She was my last hope to get a good grade in this potion.

"Very well, now go and prepare the stuff you need while I pair the rest." Professor Slughorn said.

"Give me your book." Sev whispered to me, before going to sit to the place Sirius had chosen.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I bent down and took the book out of my bag while Slughorn called the first pair Lily and Peter Pettigrew. Sev took it from my hands and sat next to Sirius without explaining anything.

"Miss Samantha Ludwig you'll be working with…" he made a pause to look at the list. "Mr. James Potter."

Severus smirked at me. Yeah, karma was a bitch. James just grinned and sat on an empty place. Ironically behind Severus and Sirius.

"You know? It would be so much interesting if you would have gotten to work with Snivellus and I with Sam." Sirius said to James and winked to me.

"Yeah, probably because I'd have ended up killing you." I said winking back.

"Well before you got the chance to do it, I'd make you drink the love potion."

"What for?" I asked him.

"So you'd fall in love with me and not killing me."

"Right, like if a stupid potion would make me do that." I said rolling my eyes.

Severus turned around and handed me back my book. I just gave him a look, but he just smiled at me.

"Okay, you will have two hours to finish it, and the next class you'll make the other potion your classmates are doing." Slughorn said smiling. "Yes, Miss Ludwig?" he asked when I raised my hand.

"Does that mean I have to work with Potter the next class?"

"I'm afraid so." I sighed and scowled at both, Slughorn and James. "And not just the next class, you'll make fourteen different potions with him."

"So, I'll have to work with him for the rest of the year?" I asked in disbelief.

"Probably, there is a slim chance we get to finish all this potions before the year ends. If any of you have more questions, then you may start."

I opened my book on page 367. I looked closely at it. There were random notes all over the page, I recognized it as Sev's handwriting.

I smiled when I realized he had borrowed my book to write these notes to make it easier to me and finish it before than everyone else. I really owe him.

I told James to follow the instructions on my book. He looked oddly at me but said nothing.

"Why did you quit the team?" James asked me fifty minutes later. "And don't tell me that bullshit about not having enough time to do your homework."

"Is not bullshit, is the truth."

"I'm Head Boy and captain too, I know you're lying."

"Well, unlike me, you don't do your homework and I'm sure you haven't started studying."

"I do most of my homework and have plenty of time." He said adding another ingredient to the potion. "You like it too much to just quit because of that."

"You have to make sacrifices sometimes, life is not just quidditch, you know?"

"You don't really mean that."

"Like if you knew what I mean."

"I know you were going to join the England Quidditch Team. They were going to see you play even when you were already 90% accepted." He said looking at me. "And recently they announced they were looking for a seeker."

I said nothing and continued to make the potion. Twenty minutes later we had finished it.

"Looks like Mr. Potter and Miss Ludwig have made a perfect love potion. Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor." He said smiling "Since there are forty five minutes left you may go."

After putting all my things inside my bag, I looked around, to make sure nobody was looking. All were too concentrated on their potions to look at me. Professor Slughorn was trying to fix Michelle Abbot's potion.

I looked around one more time and bent my body a bit, so my face was close to Sev's I whispered a "Thank you" in his ear and kissed his cheek, and walked out of the classroom quickly.

When I was finally out of the dungeons, I realized James had his back and left foot against a wall, waiting for me?

I ignored him and walked fast toward the entrance, I was planning to take a walk or just sit by the lake.

James caught up with me soon. I cursed under my breath, I not only had to work with him six hours a week with him in potions, and four hours in transfigurations (McGonagall and Slughorn had paired us in their classes, coincidence? I don't think so).

"Aren't you going to tell me the truth then?" James said casually.

"No." I said shortly.

"Then I was right, you didn't quit because of lack of time."

"Shut up." I said looking coldly at him.

I kept on walking, and he kept on following me. I had gotten to the lake already and he wasn't giving up, I sat hoping he wouldn't, but he did sit next to me.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked frustrated.

"I want us to be friends." He simply said.

I laughed really hard at that. "Right, why would you want that? We hate each other."

"I don't know." he shrugged. "And we don't hate each other." I just gave him a look. "Well we don't. I just hate Snivellus."

"And he's my best friend."

"And the guy you are crushing on too."

"I don't have a crush on Sev." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

""Right. I think the only people that don't know that is him, and you." he said chucking. "The way you look at him, is quite obvious, you know." he laughed and pointed to my blushed cheeks.

"Anyway, I thought it would be good for both to be friends because we are stuck together for two months. And you're Lily's best friend. We should get along. Besides you'll marry my best friend."

"He told you?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, everything. Have you told Snivellus?"

"Don't call him that! And yes, I told him, not long ago. My family is like all those pureblood families that only care about the blood statues. I have been thinking of running away so I don't have to marry Sirius."

"Can't you marry who you want?"

"No. It have been planned before you're born. In my case two days after I was born."

"Why is that?"

"My parents were sure I was a boy. I guess I've always disappointed them. Anyway, my parents' best friends, Orion and Walburga Black had had a baby son recently and planned our wedding and our whole life before we were six months old."

"That's awful."

"I guess. You know Sirius' cousins, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well, Bellatrix was in an arranged engagement with Rodolphus Lestrange, and Andromeda was with Lucius Malfoy. There weren't boys of the same age of Narcissa, they were all too old or too young, so she was free to marry any one she wanted. But then Andromeda married a muggle-born and Lucius was free to marry the love of his life Narcissa."

"Why don't you do that?"

"Their parents say they only have two daughters. I wouldn't stand my parents saying I'm not theirs, that they don't love me…" I sighed. "I don't know why I told you that, you will just making fun of that now." I said standing up quickly, which made me a bit dizzy.

"No, I won't I promise." He said standing up as well. "I'll show you I've changed, I want to change."

"And just because you are dating Lily now?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and no. I always wanted to be friends with you. In fact we were, and really good ones…"

"Until you decided to make Severus' life a living hell." I interrupted him.

"He made clear the desire for being in Slytherin." He said defending himself.

"So? I'm in Slytherin too!" I argued.

He opened and closed his mouth very quickly. I smiled because I knew he couldn't keep arguing.

"Fine! You win!" He said in defeat. "We should get back. Our next class starts in less than five minutes."

The rest of the day went quite fast. By dinner time all I wanted to do was go to sleep. But I wasn't that lucky. I still had to finish an essay that was due tomorrow.

"I can't believe you forgot to do this essay." Severus commented. "Is worth 25% of the grade."

Severus had asked me earlier if I had done the Herbology essay. Which I had totally forgotten to do. As soon as dinner was over Sev let me copy his essay, because I wouldn't have time to finish it.

It was around 12:00 and everybody else was sleeping. Severus had decided to use the time to finish other homework and assignments. When he was over around 10, he just stayed to make me company.

I decided it was the best opportunity to tell Sev what I had found out about a month ago, he had the right to know. I sighed and put the pen down. I wasn't done yet but decided to end it so my essay wouldn't be a perfect copy of Sev's.

"Sevy?" I said looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something. Something you may not like."

"What is it?" He asked a bit worried.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." I mumbled looking down.

"Uhm, are you sure?" he asked a bit nervous.

"I'm afraid so."

"Is George the father?" he asked referring to my latest ex-boyfriend, we broke up four months ago because I found out he was cheating.

"No, he is not." I whispered. "Actually I had never had sex with him or anyone before him." I whispered more quietly.

"Then who is it?" he asked confused.

"It's uhm, you, Sev."

An awkward long silence followed. A part of me wished I hadn't said anything but I knew I had to do it.

"You were my first and so far, my last." I whispered again. Still looking at the ground.

He got off the couch, and kneeled next to me, and pulled me in a nice and loving hug.

"You're my best friend, I love you." I knew he meant love as a love between friends or even as brother and sister. I knew he will never love me the way he loved Lily. "I'll never leave you."

He still had me in his arms. He moved a hand to stroke the top of my head, and play with my hair. I started to sob immediately, something I hadn't done since I found out.

He let me cried in his arms until I was calmed. I wasn't sure at what time we finally went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a headache and my eyes and my face were a bit puffy. I looked awful. I put on my uniform and put my hair in a loose and messy ponytail. I wanted to put some make-up to look a bit better but decided it would be no use.


	5. 05 A Little Misunderstoodment

The next four days I felt a bit awkward around Sev, and he made sure to sit next to me in all our classes together, and during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

We barely talked, there was little to say. I think I actually talked more with James during our Potions and Transfiguration classes. We had acted more civilized toward each other the last days.

It was Saturday today, we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade but I decided to stay, Severus stayed too.

Lily had asked me to join her, James and Sirius, I told her I might go later if I finished my homework, it was a lie.

"Sammy?" Severus said after a long silence. We were in the room of requirements just relaxing and enjoying our free time.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked a bit nervous, playing with his hands.

"No." I said after a short time of thinking hard.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't really want to do this." I said simply.

"I do Sam, I really do."

"What about Lily?"

"She would never like me. She doesn't even want to talk to me. I have apologized for months. I guess is time for me to move on." he said with a sad smile. "So what do you say? I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, me too." I said half-smiling.

He smiled at me and leant in, and gave me a soft and quick kiss, enough to make me feel hundreds of butterflies in my stomach.

I was scared that Severus would slowly walk out of my life and would end up alone, without my best friend. I couldn't explain the feeling of happiness when he asked me to be his girlfriend, he was not leaving me.

The awkwardness between us had stopped as soon as we were officially "dating". We got to be the same as before. We were not like other couples that would hold hands all the time and kiss whenever they got the chance. We would hug and be around each other more often but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. In fact, no one had noticed, not even Lily, and I was a popular student.

But there were other thing that worried me. I was about three months pregnant and it was only April. School was over in about another two-three months, so I was worrying what I was going to do when people would notice my pregnancy. Another thing was what would my parents do and say about it when the time to tell them would come. They wouldn't react nicely. And less nicely when they find out Severus is half-blood.

Another thing that was troubling me was my arranged marriage. This was my way out of the marriage but I wasn't sure if they would still force me to marry Sirius, which meant I had to tell Sirius too, probably before telling my parents.

If someone noticed, specially a teacher, would they expel me? Which means I wouldn't do my N.E.W.T, therefore I won't be able to find a good job.

As soon as I ate some sweats that evening in the common room all my worries stopped. I felt weird and the first thing that came to my mind was Sirius. I couldn't stop thinking about him, not that I wanted to stop.

I stormed out of the common room to the Great Hall to see if Sirius was there. On my way there, though, I bumped into Severus.

"Where are you going, and in such a rush?" he asked me when I hadn't even stop to apologize.

"Need to tell Sirius…"I mumbled without even blinking or looking at him.

When I got to the Great Hall, I searched for Sirius in the Gryffindor table. He was there with James, Peter, Remus and Lily.

"Sirius!" I yelled when I was a few feet away from him.

When he turned to look at me, I put my arms around his shoulders and kiss him full on the lips. Severus who was following close enough, stopped dead in his tracks. Remus, Peter and Lily gasped and James just burst out laughing.

Sirius instead of pulling away, deepen the kiss, and it soon became a snog session. He had moved his hands to my head, grabbing my hair.

"What the fuck does this mean Samantha?" Sev said, while he grabbed me hard from my arm. He never calls me Samantha, just Sam or Sammy. But somehow, I didn't notice that change or his tone.

"It means I love Sirius, of course." I said looking at Sirius smiling like a fool. Sirius was smirking at looking at me in a seductive way.

"You heard her Snivellus. Now, I would appreciate if you let go of her arm. You are hurting her."

Severus immediately let go of me when he noticed he was in fact hurting me. I turned around and embraced Sirius again, who was now standing behind me.

"I was so stupid." I said before kissing him again. "I don't understand why I didn't want to get married to you before." At this Remus, Lily and Peter gasped again. They didn't know anything about a marriage. "I'll owl my mum right now to start planning the wedding so we can get married as soon as possible." I said kissing him once again. Sirius didn't complain or pull away.

"I love the idea. In fact I'll owl my mother too."

No one's P.O.V

By now, Severus had recovered his posture, and started to walk away from the scene as fast as possible. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he was not letting anyone see him crying. First Lily and now Sam? And with the guys he hated the most? Potter and Black.

Probably the baby wasn't his all along, it was Black's. That bitch had just played with his feelings. Black was everything he was not. He was one of the most handsome and popular guys in school. He was a pure-blood just like Sam.

And in that moment, James stopped laughing as he remembered some details of the previous days he hadn't put much attention to. But now it seemed clear to him. He even felt stupid for not realizing this earlier.

Without hesitating James got on his feet and ran the way Severus had gone. He hated the guy but this just wasn't fair.

"Snape!" he called out. But Severus didn't even flinch. "Wait please!" he said in a lower voice and reached for his shoulder.

Immediately Severus turned around and pointed his wand at James' throat. James could easily notice the teary eyes of Severus but said nothing about it.

"Look, I can explain what just happened. Just don't do something stupid." James said/begged him, he knew Severus could do magic without saying a spell and knew more spells than him.

"What are you going to say? That they love each other…"

"No." James interrupted him. "Isn't it obvious?" James asked him, but when he said nothing, just glared at him he continued. "Sirius gave her a love potion."

"What? No, no way."

"Think about it. Sam always wanted a way out of the marriage, and out of nowhere she goes looking for him to tell him she actually wants to get married with him? And not long ago we made love potions in class."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, hope had returned to him once again.

"Completely sure. Don't you see it? When she looks at you, Snape, you can easily see the love in her eyes, now all I could see was lust for Sirius." James said grinning not noticing a little blush in Severus' cheeks.

'Love when she looks at me?' Severus thought. If James could tell, then probably she really loved him. Severus felt stupid for not seeing it before, he was the first to notice Lily's crush on James, then why couldn't he notice Sam's crush? Or was it more than a crush?

Severus was so concentrated thinking about it, he didn't notice he was following James back to the Great Hall.

"I'll take care of Sirius you take Sam to professor Slughorn or Madam Pomfrey." James said quickly when he saw Sirius and Sam snogging. They looked like if they were about to shag, which perturbed both James and Severus.

James took Sirius from his shoulder and Severus tried to drag Sam out of the Great Hall.

"Let go of me!" Sam screamed at him trying to get free. But Severus had other plans in mind.

He stopped dragging her, she smiled and turn around. And in that moment Severus lifted her from behind, putting his arms around her stomach.

Severus could be really thin but he was much more stronger than Sam, even when she was athletic and he wasn't.

Sam kicked and hit poor Severus. But she actually made no serious harm. Severus suddenly put her down just outside the Great Hall, and lifted her again, but this time, bridal style. He got concerned he was harming the baby if he hold her tight around her stomach. He whispered a spell so she wouldn't move, since carrying her like this, wouldn't be possible with her kicking and hitting him. Besides he could drop her and harm 'them'.

"Bloody hell James, what's wrong with you?" Sirius screamed when he realized James had pulled him away from Sam, while Snivellus was taking her somewhere.

"With me? What's wrong with you?" James screamed back. "I know you gave her a love potion."

Sirius looked from angry to surprised. "You, you know?"

"I just figured it out. I remember I saw a vial with a weird potion, that day after potions. I know you stole our love potion when we left earlier. I saw you reading that book about how to give the potion. I thought it was just homework. Why did you do it?" James asked him sternly.

"You don't understand! You may not notice, but Sam and Snape have gotten closer. I see the way he looks at her. It has changed. Is more like when she looks at him."

"So?" James asked a bit confused.

By now both guys had found an empty classroom. They were alone to discuss this matter, without the whole school, Remus, Lily and Peter listening.

"So?" Sirius repeated half chucking. "I love her." James didn't expect that. "And I know she loves him. I figured it out after Christmas, at my cousin's wedding." Sirius said simply. "You were there! We saw, well at least I saw the love in her eyes, when they were dancing. When he was holding her in his arms. The way she smiled at him. I can't handle it!"

James said nothing, he really didn't expect Sirius to be this deep in love with her. He couldn't say anything to comfort him.

"And the worst part is that I'll marry her after we graduate, and yes I will be with her, but she will never look at me in that way. She'll never love me in that way, if she ever loves me one day. I'll just be the guy who has to marry her and ruin her happiness." Sirius finally broke down crying.

James knew all he said was true. He wasn't going to tell him he was wrong, that with the time she'll love him and they'll have a happy life and have many children and live happily ever after, he wasn't going to lie to his best friend. He could only be there and listen to him.

Severus decided to take Sam to Professor Slughorn, it was closer. He was in his office as usual. Severus laid Sam in a couch Slughorn had in a corner.

"Black gave her a love potion sir." Severus said in a rush. "Potter thinks is the one we made in class."

Slughorn then remembered Black pretending to drop something near Potter's and Ludwig's potion, he paid no attention to it. But he saw from the corner of his eyes Black filling something with the potion, but that was weeks ago. He had already forgotten the incident.

"I think I have an antidote here." Slughorn said looking in one of the many shelves.

Severus was anxious. He was concerned the antidote may hurt the baby. The love potion hadn't made any harm, then why the antidote would? He remember reading the antidote was harmless, but he wasn't sure which antidote. If he speak his mind, Sam would probably get expelled but if something bad happened because he said nothing Sam would never forgive him.

Sir?" Severus said just before he handed the potion to Sam, who wouldn't remain paralysed for much longer. "I need to ask you something, but I beg you to no tell anyone, please, not matter what it is."

"What is it Severus?" Slughorn was nervous now, he didn't know what to expect now.

"You must promise you won't tell a soul." Severus exclaimed.

"Alright, I promise." Slughorn said nodding.

"Sam is pregnant, sir." Severus said not as loud as before. "Can that harm the baby?" Severus asked worried.

Slughorn sighed in relief. He expected something much worse. "I'm glad you told me this. It might harm it, so I'll just give her 1/3 of it, it will take longer to work. But I'll tale her to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can keep her there until it works." Slughorn said smiling.

By the time Slughorn finished explaining to Severus, Sam was already opening the door to leave. Severus reacted quickly and hold her around her chest so she couldn't move her arms too.

"Let me go!" Sam screamed. "I'll tell Sirius what you're doing to me!"

"Professor! Quickly!"

Slughorn finally moved and made Sam drink a small quantity of the antidote.

"Let's take her to the Hospital Wing now." Slughorn commanded.

When they opened the door, they found a surprised Robert (Sam's brother) about to knock.

"Good timing!" Slughorn said smiling. "Don't just stay there, grab your sister's feet and help Mr. Snape take her to the Hospital wing.

Robert and Severus took her, Robert by her feet and Severus by her armpits. While Slughorn just followed them. When they finally got there, they laid her on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey gave her something quickly.

Severus just eyed Slughorn, and he just nodded. The thing she was giving her wouldn't harm the baby. He was relieved Slughorn didn't tell the nurse about it. Slughorn had just come to make sure whatever Madam Pomfrey would give her was safe, without telling her.

Ten seconds after Sam drank it, she stopped kicking, hitting and screaming, and her eyes were completely closed. She was sleeping.

"That will keep her asleep for around twenty hours, and the antidote I gave her will start to work in fifteen hours or so." Slughorn whispered to Severus, before leaving.

"What happened?" Robert asked Severus when Madam Pomfrey was busy taking care of another student.

"Black gave her a love potion."

"What? How dare he?" Robert said angry. "Sam will hate him more now."

Severus returned quickly to the common room a little after nine, he had missed dinner. He wanted to make sure Sam was alright. He prayed he wouldn't see Black, he didn't know what could he do if he didn't control himself.


	6. 06 Nobody Messes Up With Me

_Sam's P.O.V_

_I slowly opened my eyes, and I kind of freaked out when I noticed it wasn't in my dormitory. I supported myself on my elbows to have a better view._

"_Good you woke up, sleepy beauty." a male voice said to me. _

"_Sleepy beauty?" I asked confused._

"_Never mind." Severus said chuckling._

"_What happened? Why am I here?" I asked, laying down again. _

"_Don't you remember anything?" I shook my head. "Well it's along story." Severus said to avoid telling me the truth._

"_I think I've got time. By the way, what time is it?" _

"_Around four. You have been sleeping for twenty-one hours." _

"_Wow, really?" Sev just nodded. "So, you are going to tell me or not?"_

"_You…kissed Sirius…several times…in front of everyone." Sev said awkwardly. _

"_Why would I do that?" I asked confused. _

_I remembered having a weird dream about me being in love with Sirius, and kissing him, but it was a dream. Because there was no way it could had been possible._

"_Sirius gave you a love potion." Sev said a little too fast. My senses were still not working too well. _

"_He did what?" I was starting to get upset. "He wouldn't." I exclaimed throwing away the blankets and getting out of bed. _

_Severus stopped me by grabbing my arm, I didn't stop because of the force he was applying, because he wasn't, I stopped because it hurt where he touched me._

"_Oh, yeah, he did." he said while I sat on the bed. "And I hate to say it but if it wasn't for Potter, you would be probably shagging him, waiting for a letter from your mother." Sev noticed my confused look. "You were going to tell her you wanted to marry him." _

"_WHAT?" I screamed. "I didn't, right? Please tell me I didn't." _

"_Don't worry, you didn't" Sev said smiling at me. "And for that." he pointed to my arm where he grabbed me. I had a bruise on there, right under my elbow. "I apologize, I guess I grabbed you too hard from the rage I felt when I saw you kissing that git."_

"_Miss Ludwig, may I remind you are in the hospital, there are other sick people here who need to rest." Madam Pomfrey said a bit harsh. _

"_Sorry." I mumbled._

_Madam Pomfrey checked me for about fifteen minutes. When she made sure I had nothing wrong, she left, but before she said I needed to stay a bit longer. _

_In the meantime Severus told me the whole story about what Sirius did the day before, with lots of details._

"_Severus?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Did you really believe I loved him?" I asked concerned. _

"_No, of course…"_

"_Don't lie to me Sev." I interrupted him. He sighed._

"_Yeah, I did. How wouldn't I? I heard you say you love him and saw you kissing him like there was no tomorrow." _

_I brought his right hand to my lips and kissed it. (He had been holding my hand with his since I woke up. "Don't you ever believe that again. I'll never love him, not even like him." I assured him smiling. He smiled too._

"_I guess you are hungry, you may leave now Miss Ludwig." Madam Pomfrey said to me._

_I smiled and got out of bed. After Sev first told me what Sirius did, and I tried to leave to go looking for that jerk, he cast a charm that didn't let me get out of the bed, so I waited painterly until I could leave._

"_Do you want to go to change?" Sev asked me when we were outside the Great Hall._

"_What?" _

"_You are wearing your pyjamas." I looked down, and I was indeed wearing them. I blushed for a second before shaking my head. _

"_I'm too hungry to go and change." I half lied._

_It didn't even took me five seconds to spot a certain boy. Severus started to head toward the Slytherin table, I didn't follow him, though. _

_When I was a few inches away from him, he looked in my direction. 'Perfect' I thought. I smiled at him and without warming I punched him hard on the face. He fell flat on his ass. He stood up quickly, covering his bloody and probably broken nose. _

"_Are you mad?" he yelled at me. _

_I smiled at him again and kicked him, where it would hurt the most, yeah, down there. He fell again but didn't stand up this time so I kneeled next to him._

"_Don't ever mess up with me again." I said loudly. The Great Hall was a complete silence so lots of people heard it. "Do you think it would be funny to give me a love potion?" _

_He didn't say a word, just glared at me. There was blood all around him, but I didn't really care, I was too upset. I intended to kick him and punch him more, but it looked like he had had enough. _

"_If you wanted me to like you, you just had to be nice to me and my friends, as simple as that. Now you ruined it, because I won't ever like you. Not as friends, not as relatives. I won't like you in any way." I was a bit harsh because I knew he really liked me, and not as a friend, but like like me. _

_I stood up ignoring all the stares, and sat in the Slytherin table and started to eat, I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten for almost a day._

_Severus was really angry with me. Later that night he said I was so irresponsible to do what I did. I had put myself in a stressed situation and if Sirius had wanted he could have defended himself and hurt me, therefore harming the baby._

_I had completely forgotten I was pregnant, but even if I had remembered I would have confronted Sirius. Which made me feel a bit bad, because I was not as careful as I should and listening to Severus just made me feel like he really cared, even more than I did._

_I couldn't sleep that night so I decided to write a letter to Narcissa. I hadn't written to her since she sent me the pregnancy potion. She was probably really angry with me. I knew I had to write sooner, but I wanted to make sure Severus was the first to know about the baby, and I just couldn't write a letter without telling her about the results, it would be obvious I was hiding something._

_Dear Cissy._

_First I must apologize for not writing you. I hope you are not so angry with me._

_There are lots of thing I have to tell you, good and bad. _

_First I have to say thank you for the potion you sent me, at first I was upset you even thought about it, but I used it, and I'm pregnant. I'm not sure if I'm happy, sad, angry, frustrated, etc about it… _

_I don't know what to do Cissy, my parents will kill me and you know it! And what would happen with Sirius and the wedding? (He's not the father.) _

_I'll tell you all the details you want when I see you, I'm scared this letter will end up in my parents' hands, so I can't risk myself. _

_Remember James Potter? Sirius' best friend? Well we are on better terms now, and I could actually call him a friend. He's not mean to me or Sev anymore, and Lily has started to talk to me again now that James and I are friends. _

_You won't believe what your dear cousin made to me yesterday. Sirius gave me a love potion and I actually kissed him in front of the whole school! I even said I was happy about the wedding and couldn't wait! _

_James told me Sirius actually intended to keep giving me the potion until we were married, or even longer!_

_Can you believe it? I admit I beat him up during dinner, and I hate him more now! Every time I think about him, I suddenly get furious and want to hit something. _

_How's Lucius? How's the married life? I'm dying to see you! I can't wait to finish school and pay you a deserved visit. _

_Sammy._

I was not too happy with the letter. I had many things to tell her but as soon as I started to write I only had a couple of things in mind to write. 


	7. 07 May I have your Attention Please?

One and a half weeks had passed since the love potion incident. Things were getting stressful. All the teachers giving us more homework and more studying. I was exhausted both, physically and mentally.

And to top it all, my clothes had started to be too small for me. By the start of April my clothes started to be tight, but now that April was going to end in just 1 day, I couldn't bottom my skirt.

Lots of people had been commenting on my weight gain. Some people would say 'She's getting fat because she quitted the quidditch team and doesn't exercise anymore' or 'It's stress, stress can cause gain weight, you know?' or 'Haven't you noticed how much she eats? No doubt she is getting fat'.

A girl from my year and house, Melanie Clearwater, had been the one saying more things about my weight. And since I was alone, I risked it, and switched my four skirts for hers. I enchanted my skirts so they would get smaller every day, back to their normal size. I had expanded them a bit some days ago, but couldn't get them any bigger.

I was a really thin girl. People would say I was too thin, and my parents and friends would sometimes make sure I actually ate, but I was just naturally extremely thin. I didn't mind or care, but now I was thankful. I hadn't show yet because of it, there are women that show around their second month. I was almost four and I had just gotten a bit ticker, like if I had just gained four to eight pounds. I still would use my sweater just to make sure nobody would notice.

I also asked Sev if he could tell, or see a change in my body, just to be sure I wasn't just trying to deny it. But Severus would say he couldn't notice anything after staring at me for five or more awkward minutes.

It was lunch and I had just made the switch of the skirts, I sat comfortable now that my clothes weren't tight anymore. Melanie wasn't fat, but she was about two sizes bigger than me. I almost burst out laughing imagining what she'd do when she would put my skirt on tomorrow and feel it a bit too tight, and the day after tomorrow they will shrink a bit, and so on, until they get to their normal size.

"Sam?" Severus interrupted my train of thought, like he normally does.

"Yes, Sev?" I asked taking a bite of my baked potato.

"Are you embarrass I'm your boyfriend?" he asked me looking me straight in my eyes.

"Of course not."

"Then why haven't you told anybody? Why don't you hold my hand or let me hold yours in public? Why don't you kiss me when there is someone around? Why didn't you tell Black and Potter you were with me when he gave you that bloody potion?" he said it all in a rush.

"I didn't know you care about it." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Besides I thought you didn't want anyone to notice because of Lily. If you are with me there are less possibilities she forgives…"

"I don't care about her anymore." Sev said interrupting me. "I told you I moved on, and why would there be less possibilities? She never liked me, is not like we broke up and you are replacing her."

"Then you want everyone to know?" he just shrugged. "I'll show you I'm not embarrass of you then."

There was fear in his eyes for a brief second, he being my friends for seven years knew I was capable of anything, and I really didn't care.

I stood up and put my wand next to my throat so my voice would be louder.

"May I have your attention please? For one second." I asked looking around. Everybody shut up immediately. "I would like to announce that I have been dating my best friend Severus Snape for almost a month now." Severus turned a deep scarlet colour and stopped looking at me.

Gasps and 'whats?' filled the Great Hall. I glanced at the Gryffindor table and caught Sirius splashing the juice he was drinking, wetting James and Lily. They had their mouths wide open in shock.

"And I couldn't be happier." I added and smiled at everyone before sitting down again. I hold Sev's both hands and kissed him sweetly in front of the entire school, even teachers, even in front of my brother, who might tell my parents, but I didn't care, all I cared about was my love for Severus. I stopped kissing him quickly, just in time to catch an upset Sirius storming out, followed by a concerned James and a shocked Robert.

I needed to ask Robert to not tell mum and dad, and needed to talk to Sirius too, something I didn't want to do, but had to. I would give him time, though, I just wouldn't bombard him with all the information.

Later that day, I followed my brother after dinner. He was in Ravenclaw, so I had to catch up with him before he walked in the common room, the good thing was that I could enter his common room because the painting doesn't ask for a password but an answer to a riddle.

"Rob!" I called out. He turned around, looking a bit surprised. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He said awkwardly.

We went to a lonely hall, and made sure nobody was there. Robert was probably thinking I had become paranoid.

"I beg you not to tell my parents, you know, about Severus."

"Why?"

"You know why! They would kill me!"

"Then why are you dating him? Is not like he is good-looking and popular, in fact is quite the opposite." He said chucking a bit. "I didn't know you were that desperate."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I yelled at him. "Is none of your business who I date."

"I'm afraid it is, I won't let you fool around with anyone you want! You will ruin our family reputation! I feel like it's my duty to tell mum and dad." He said turning around and giving me a smirk.

I pulled out my wand in less than a blink of an eye and pointed it at him. "Obliviate." I whispered. I was just going to erase the memories of the last ten hours.

After telling him a lie why he was in the hall, he walked clumsily to his common room while I walked to mine. What I'd done wouldn't work for a long time, he would eventually find out, but it was the only way to stop him from sending the letter tonight.

When I got to the common room, Severus was the only one there, I sat next to him, who was reading a book. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed. He instantly closed his book and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"I cast a memory charm on my brother, he was going to tell my parents." I whispered.

"I'm sorry this is my fault." Sev whispered back.

"No, of course not. People were going to find out eventually anyway." I said looking up and giving him a smile, he smiled back and pecked my lips. "Do you have any idea what will happen after we finish school? What are we going to do?"

"No."

"My parents will obviously kick me out, so I will just go pack my things and tell them." I said sadly.

"And where do you plan to stay?"

"No idea, Narcissa will let me stay at her house for as long as I need it, and I also have enough money to get a nice place."

"My parents will probably kick me out too. My father will complain we don't have enough money and that I only get things worse." Sev said a little hurt. "And my mother will only be on his side and agree with anything he says."

I hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go, ever. He also hugged me, and kissed again the top of my head.

"We'll get through this." I said smiling up at him. "Together."

Sev put a hand on my still flat stomach and looked down at it. "We will, for him."

"And what makes you think it is a he?" I asked smiling now. "It could be a she, you know?" I said shrugging, putting my hand on top of his.

"I know, but it will be a boy, we'll name him Severus II." he said smiling too.

"No way! We won't call him Severus if it is a boy."

"Why?"

"I never liked the idea of naming a kid after its parents. Is quite confusing don't you think? Besides I would hate to be named Hannah."

"But your parents named you Anne, is another form of Hannah." I made a face when he said my second name, I never liked it. "And Samantha because it was quite similar to Samuel, you and your father are both Sam's." he chuckled.

"Well you better stop laughing at my names Tobias." he immediately shut up, he hated that name, the name of his father.

"It's almost 12:00, we better go to sleep." Severus said looking at the clock in the wall.

"I guess you are right." I said yawning.

"Good night Anne." he said leaning in to give me my good-night kiss, but I stopped him.

"I'm afraid you won't get your good-night kiss tonight Tobias, for calling me Anne." I turned around, heading to the girls' dormitory.

"Oh come on Annie, don't be like this." he said grabbing my hand, making me to turn around. "Now, give me my kiss or else…"

"Or else what?" I asked, me being brave and curious wasn't always good. He just smirked at me and started to tickle me.

"Sev… Stop…it!" I said between laughs.

But he didn't stop. Sometimes when I pretended to be mad, he would tickle me until I finally would give in and forgive him. He had been doing it since out first year, and it didn't help I was very ticklish, and he wasn't, just in certain spots and in certain occasion.

"Fine…I…will…do…it."

He stopped in less than a second and smiled at me. My head was all red and I almost peed myself, fantastic, right? He leaned in again, so I could reach and kiss him. I rolled my eyes at him and softly pecked his lips and headed the way again to the dormitory, but again, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around and kissed me full on my mouth. After a bit, he deepen the kiss even more and I didn't really complain, he was good kisser.

"I'm sorry to stop this, but if I don't do it now, we won't go to sleep and we will regret it tomorrow." I said giving him a last small kiss. He nodded and finally let me go to sleep.


	8. 08 Apologizing And Breaking The News

The following days we actually had no homework so we could start studying for our N.E.W.T.s that were only a month away. I had been studying since the first day of school, so I just would read the hardest and more complicated topics and rest a lot. My normal routine actually made me tired and after lunch the only thing I wanted to do was sleep.

I had been trying to "accidentally" bump into Sirius or see him by himself in the halls, but it looked like he was avoiding me because I had no such luck. But it seemed it was just about to change I actually got to class really early and surprisingly Sirius was there, so I approached him and sat next to him.

"Hi." I whispered. He just gave a small and quick fake smile. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." he awkwardly said.

I opened my moth and closed it again more than five times but words wouldn't come out of it. He looked at me oddly when two straight minutes had passed.

"I'm sorry." They were the only words I could whisper, I looked down at the desk. "I overreacted."

'I'm pregnant and the hormones are messing with my head.' I thought.

"Yeah, kinda." Sirius mumbled.

"Can I make it up to you?" I asked looking from the desk to him.

I heard him sighed but he didn't say anything.

"We know each other since we were babies, and we've been really good friends, and I care for you, believe it or not, and it would hurt me if I lose your friendship." I said before standing up.

"Sammy…"

'He called me Sammy, that's a good sign.' I thought.

"Yes?"

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

I smiled at him and took his offering hand, then I bent to give him a friendly hug. He was a bit surprised but he hugged me tightly. I broke the hug when the teacher announced his presence, and some students arrived soon afterwards.

I really did wanted to apologize to him, but I couldn't say what I really wanted to say. I would have to tell him in another time.

I told Sev we forgave each other, and at first he was quite upset but then he got happy, he didn't admit it though. He quickly changed the topic, we were eating lunch in the Great Hall, he was in front of me.

"So, do you have any plans for your birthday?" Severus asked me.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Don't really want to do anything."

"But you are turning seventeen, you won't be underage anymore."

"I know, but I don't want to celebrate."

"Okay, I understand." Severus said a bit disappointed.

"And don't buy me anything." I added.

"Sorry, can't do that." he said with a satisfactory smile.

"Why not?"

"Because I already bought it" he said simply.

"You did not!" I exclaimed. "Liar!"

"Don't believe me then."

"I sent a letter to Narcissa." I said changing the topic.

"And?"

"And I told her I'll move out as soon as I get home, and she said she knows some people and can find us a nice place for us, and if she doesn't she will let us stay with her until we find something." I said smiling.

"That's nice of her. What about her husband, Lucius?"

"He was the one who offer us to stay with them." I said finishing my meal. "And don't worry they won't tell my parents anything."

I had a free period after lunch so I headed to my dormitory where I found Melanie crying in the bed, Ashley, her best friend was trying to cheer her up.

"You are not fatter Melanie, probably they shrank…"

"How? It had never happened!" Melanie yelled.

Great, exactly what I needed, is it too much asking for an hour of peace? I just pretended I forgot a book and left quickly. This time I headed outside.

Two guys were by the place I usually sit at. When I got nearer I noticed they were James and Sirius.

"Hi Sam." James greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled at them. "Uhm Sirius there was something else I couldn't tell you earlier, and is kind of private, so… don't take it personal James."

"Of course not." James said smiling too.

"Since when do you want to talk to me about something so private you can't say it in front of James?" Sirius asked curiously.

After twenty minutes arguing about James leaving or not, I decided he could stay if Sirius agreed to do an unbreakable bow, which James would do, and then Sirius would do it on James, so I would be completely sure none of them would say anything to anybody, especially my parents.

"Are you sure you want him to stay?" I asked him before spilling the beans.

"Yeah, he's my bet friend, I would tell him later anyway." Sirius said seriously.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath. "Uhm, I'm afraid I won't marry you Sirius." I said it really quickly and low, I wasn't sure if they heard me or not,

"What? Because of your greasy boyfriend?" Sirius exclaimed angry. "Besides is not like you have a choice! We have been in this bloody arranged marriage since we were born and you know there is no way out!"

"You don't understand!"

"No, I don't!"

"I'm going to have a baby."

Sirius opened his mouth to yell more, but no words came out, James' mouth dropped a bit too, but he didn't say anything either.

"You are joking right?" Sirius finally managed to say.

"I wish…"

"You are having a baby… with him?" Sirius asked me with a disgusted expression.

"Yeah, Severus' the father." I whispered. Sirius looked like he was going to be sick. "I'm four months pregnant."

"I thought you have only been with him for two months or so?" James finally said something.

"Yes, I have" I said awkwardly. "Anyway, I can't marry you because of this."

He just nodded. "I could…could pretend is mine, you know?" he said looking to the ground and stuttering a bit.

I gave him a quick hug, and smiled a bit. "Thanks, but that's not really an option. Sev knows and is actually a bit excited about it, he wouldn't just agree and forget the baby is his."

"Of course." Sirius said in a matter of fact tone. "What are you going to do then?"

"Honestly? No idea, your cousin is actually helping me find a place to live."

"Narcissa?" he asked, I nodded. "Why don't you stay with your parents?"

I actually laughed out loud at his proposal, that really wasn't an option.

"They will probably do the same your uncle and aunt did with your other cousin, Andromeda." I said softly.

"You are probably right, what about his parents?"

"That's not an option either, they are really poor and not really nice."

"I see."

By the time we finished discussing it, it was already dinner time, I told them everything, every single detail, since I knew they wouldn't judge me and knew they wouldn't tell anybody because of the unbreakable bow, it actually felt good to finally tell someone some of my worries and problems.

I confessed I liked Severus since last year, and that I actually felt jealous when he and Lily spent so much time together. I also said one of the things I liked the most of Severus was that he was really clever, none of my previous boyfriend had been smart, but they were really handsome and popular, and usually they were in the quidditch team so they had a good body.

Sirius confessed he first hated he and I had to get married, and that he had liked me since fourth year. For the first three years of school I looked quite the same, like a little girl, and I actually was a bit immature. Then in fourth year my body started to change, my mind too, I wouldn't do stupid things anymore, and was more interested in boys than doing pranks and that kind of things. I also died my hair that year, I was blonde the entire year, until I got sick of it and went back to my natural red hair. And since Narcissa had graduated the year before I hung up with Sev and Lily more often.

James also confessed he liked me in first year, since the first moment he saw me in the train. Then in second year he started to like Lily but he didn't stop liking me, he just liked Lily more. So I told him he was my first crush, I liked him soon after school started, I always had a thing for bad boys, and he sure was a troublemaker, I stopped liking him before first year ended though.

We started walking toward the castle, it was already dark, and I was really hungry, I didn't know about them, but I had skipped at least two classes.

"Sam?" he stopped me just outside the castle. "You must make me the godfather." He said smiling, I could tell he was just joking.


	9. 09 Memories

The rest of the days of May were really eventless, we were too busy studying for our exams. James and Sirius actually stopped being cruel to Sev, and wouldn't even called him by the several nicknames they had for him. I still had to cast a memory cast on my brother every now and then.

My talk with Sirius and James actually ended up better than I ever imagined. I expected him, or them actually to yell at me, and got extremely upset, and called me slut and cheap and thing like that but he didn't.

Severus and I were really confident about the exams, we were probably the only ones that had been studying all year, even before school year started. So we would only read a bit every day, and then go somewhere and relax for the rest of the day.

I had been wearing Sev's sweater for a week now, I felt mine was too small, Severus said I was just imagining things. Sometimes I would wear James' or Sirius' too, but only when it was too cold, I knew they had more than one, and Sev only had that one.

"Do you remember how bad of a dancer you were at Narcissa's wedding?" Sirius asked me. Sev and James had to attend class, while Sirius and I had a free period. We were mostly talking about old times.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry by the way." I had to dance with him, and pretended I couldn't dance and stepped on his feet, every chance I got.

-Flashback-

Severus and I had been staying at Malfoy Manor since Christmas. Narcissa was getting married on the 27.

Lucius invited Sev, and I was Cissy's maid of honour. Sev and I went shopping for clothes for him, and I must admit he actually looked good in a tuxedo.

I knocked on the door when it was almost time to leave, I stepped inside and he was washing his teeth. When he walked back to his room he looked a bit shocked.

"Wow, you look beautiful." as soon as he said it, he blushed, I blushed too, it was the first time Severus complimented me.

"Thanks, but I really don't like how I look." I said sitting on the bed. "Maybe because I didn't choose what to wear."

Narcissa had chosen my hairstyle, which was a high hairstyle, and they had made my hair straight, which I didn't quite like it. The dress was red and strapless, it didn't look good with my hair colour, but the dress was amazing.

We left together with Narcissa, he sat in the front row, next to Cissy's parents, he was supposed to sit next to Lucius' parents but if he sat there, I wouldn't be able to be with him during the ceremony. The ceremony was quite long and boring, it was good to have Severus next to me.

At the reception I sat in a table with Sev, Sirius, his brother Regulus, James, and my brother Robert.

Narcissa and Lucius were sharing their first dance as husband and wife, when the song ended their parents joined them, followed closely by Lucius' younger brother, and Bellatrix.

"Would you like to dance?" Sirius asked me, he was already next to me, offering me his hand.

"Maybe later."

"Samantha! Go dance!" my mum said, she was next to my brother, I hadn't seen her before. She obviously was a bit upset and ashamed I declined Sirius' offer.

""I'll be back soon." I whispered to Sev, and took Sirius' hand.

We started to dance, it was a slow one, so I had my hand on his shoulder, and he had his on my waist, I swear I would kill him if he dare lower that hand. Lots of older people including his parents smiled at us like if they had won something.

I "accidentally" stepped on his right foot. I blushed and apologized, then I did it again, and again, and again.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

"What? I can't dance!" I defended myself.

"I know you can!"

"Not this type of dance!"

By the end of the song I had stepped on his feet about fifty times, and I had really high heels, which might hurt a bit, oops.

I didn't want to leave Sev alone, he was probably the only half-blood wizard in the room, and my mum being too close to him wasn't safe.

I sat next to him with a smile on my face, Regulus and Robert who were around the same age were chatting, and my mum was talking to James, who looked a bit scared, my mum was scary, I didn't blame him.

Then Cissy kidnapped me for a few minutes, so I could dance with her a bit, and the photographer took a few pictures of us together, I would appear in lots of the pictures since I was the maid of honour.

"Aren't you excited you'll be in Narcissa's position in a few months?" my mother said with delight when I sat again next to Severus.

"Can't wait!" I said with sarcasm.

"I hope both of you know I want grandchildren very soon." Sirius choked on his food, James looked in disbelief, Severus made a face of disgust, Regulus and Rob pretended they didn't hear, and I just looked at my mother like if she was completely out of her mind, which she probably was.

"Mother!"

"What? I just want them before I actually look like a grandmother. People will compliment me on how young I look."

My mother left soon after that senseless and awkward talk, she looked satisfied. I was relieved she left to dance with my father, and didn't join us again.

After eating I was getting a bit frustrated of Sirius' and James' comments, Cissy and Lucius had threaten them so they really hadn't done anything to Sev.

"Let's dance." I whispered to Sev and took his hand, he knew I was just trying to find an excuse to not be near them.

As soon as we got to the dance floor the good music ended, and a slow song started.

"We can dance the next one." I said to him, going to the table again, but he didn't follow me. Which was odd, I knew he didn't want to dance, he hated it maybe as much as he hated Sirius and James.

"No, if you really want to dance this one, it's fine."

"Okay." I said turning around.

I put my arms around his neck, I thank God I was wearing such high heels or it would be a bit difficult to do it, and he put his around my waist. He followed my moves and we were set.

Sirius' stares were burning my back, and I actually enjoyed being with Sev. I could look for a moment at Sirius, and he and James were staring at me with disgust. Sirius was furious, but I didn't care. I was having a good time.

I looked up at Sev and he was smiling, so I smiled back. I never thought Sev would dance once in his life, but here he was dancing a slow song with me. I stopped looking at him and rested my head against his chest, and he rested his against the top of my head, and we stayed like that for the following two minutes.

Sirius tried to get me to dance with him again, but I refused to do so. James tried then, just to get the same results as Sirius.

-End of Flashback-

"I had no doubts you liked him since that day, it was quite obvious." Sirius whispered. "James disagreed, he said nobody could like him."

"Guess he was wrong." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." he said shrugging. "Do you remember when we kissed?" Sirius asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, a bit." I said blushing a bit.

Sirius was seven and I was six. We always found people kissing disgustingly, and recently we had found out Narcissa, had a boyfriend, she was only eleven and we didn't really understand why people do it.

We decided to just find out why everybody kissed, so when we were playing in the pool, he pecked my lips for two seconds. We still didn't understand what the big deal was, so I suggested to keep our lips together for more time. We stayed with out lips together for about fifteen seconds, and as soon as we broke apart, we attempted to wipe our mouths.

"I still don't understand why people do that, is not fun." Sirius said.

"Neither do I, maybe is just something you have to do." I said shrugging.

"I guess." Sirius said agreeing with me, just before I splashed some water to his face and we forgot about the kiss issue.

"I actually had forgotten about it." I said laughing. "Do you remember the time when we were playing truth or dare and I dared you to kiss that ugly girl that had a serious problem of acne and had breaks and bad breath and she fancied you?" I said laughing even more. Sirius wasn't laughing anymore.

"Did you really have to mention that?" I just nodded, I couldn't mange to say anything, just laugh like crazy. "Well, after that I chose James and he chose dare and I made him kiss you, do you remember that?" he laughed a bit, when I had stopped laughing out of a sudden.

"I'm afraid I don't." I lied, I was blushing.

"Yes, you do. I admit I only did it because I knew he liked you."

I gasped and punched him playfully on his arm.

"Ouch." he said while rubbing his arm. "You should thank me, he wasn't that bad, I wanted you to kiss Derek, for making me kiss that girl."

If you think Filch was horrible, smelt bad, and was just really mean, then you should see Derek. It was the ugliest boy I'd ever seen, he was also a perv and he was only eleven like us, he was expelled in third grade.

"Derek? What was on your mind? Even the girl you kissed was one million times better than him!" I exclaimed surprised. "I would have never been able to forget it."

"Yeah, I guess I have a soft spot." he shrugged, and burst out laughing out of nowhere, he even had tears in his eyes.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked after he seemed he wasn't going to finish anytime soon.

"James." he whispered. "He blushed every time he saw you, and couldn't talk to you after that. He couldn't even look you in the eye until third year."

"I know, I would talk to him when you invited him over during the holidays and he would only look at the ground when I was around." I said laughing now too.

Sirius and I remembered some other things about our childhood until it was time to attend out next class.


	10. 10 Birthday And A Little Surprise

I woke up and realized all my dorm mates weren't there anymore, I figured out I overslept, but didn't mind that much. I dressed myself and just left my hair down without even brushing it, nobody would notice though.

I walked down the stairs to the common room, and someone had me trapped in their arms, I was in my own little world I didn't notice who was hugging me, but I recognized their arms, their chest, their body in general, their smell of cologne.

"Happy seventeen birthday!" Severus happily exclaimed.

"Thanks, but today is not my birthday." I awkwardly said.

"Yes, it is, you silly."

I smiled embarrassed, I had never forgotten my own birthday. My parents would never send me letters or gifts, they would always say they would be given them when I got home, since my birthday was close to the holiday but they never did.

Lily and Severus were the first people to wish me a happy birthday and give me presents, followed by some friends from different houses, then by my brother, and sometimes Sirius and rarely James.

"Is it already June 4th then?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Sev nodded letting go of me. "Here." he said giving me a bag.

There was a bit thick book, I took it out and it had some cartoons on the front page.

"It's a book of muggle stories for children." Sev commented.

I always found really interesting the stories Lily told me when we were younger, Sev's dad didn't tell him any, and his mum was a witch so she didn't know any. I always wanted to read those stories and fairytales, but my mum wouldn't allow me to go to a muggle store.

"Oh my God! You, still remember?" I asked him smiling at him. I gave him a deserved kiss, and rushed upstairs to put my gift inside my trunk.

"Thank you Sevy, I loved it." I said when I joined him again in the common room. I took his hand and we walked to the Great Hall, I was starving.

It turned out it was only 8:00, but almost everyone had woken up earlier than usual to study for the N.E.W.T.s that started in just two days.

The Great Hall wasn't as full, most seventh year students were nowhere to be seen, some were in the library, others with teachers, and others outside, but Severus and I, who hadn't had to worry, spent the whole hour in the Great Hall, enjoying our breakfast.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, who had talked to me a couple of times, approached me to hug me and wishing me a happy birthday, Lily and Remus walked away quickly, but James and Sirius both gave me a present, I thanked them after telling them they shouldn't had gotten me anything.

Also, around eight owls gave me letters, I bet none were from my parents, my brother was just in front of me in the Ravenclaw table and hadn't even waved at me. I looked quickly at the letters, one was from my mum's parents, the other from my dad's parents, one was from Lucius and Narcissa, the other from Bellatrix, other two were from my dad's sister and brother, another was from my mum's sister and the last one was from my house elf Izzy.

I put the letters inside my bag along with Sirius and James' gifts. I was going to see them later, there was no hurry to read the letters.

I couldn't believe I just turned seventeen! I was now legally an adult! I was one of the youngest students in our year. Sirius was already eighteen, even his brother who was in sixth year was already seventeen! Lily and Sev had turned seventeen in January and James, in march.

When my three first classes were over I ran to the Great Hall, I was craving cake, which was quite weird, I never really liked cake that much.

I barely touched my salad, mashed potatoes and steak, but ate two huge pieces of chocolate cake. Narcissa had made it for me, and it was delicious, I gave a piece to Severus, James and Sirius, making sure I still had a piece for dinner.

When our classes were over, I had a quick reading about some of the hardest potions, I already knew everything, but wasn't risking not remembering during the examinations.

Then I went for my book Sev had given me to start reading it. The first story was called 'Cinderella.' I had just finished it when it was time for dinner.

I only had sweet things for dinner, my piece of cake, some ice cream and some cookies. I also had a couple of chocolate frogs James had given me, When dinner was over, Severus managed to sneak out of the castle.

"What are we doing?" I asked him smiling.

"You'll see." he answered.

I could tell he was nervous, I didn't know why though. He hadn't even looked at me since we left the Great Hall hand in hand. He was heading us to the same spot we usually go next to the lake.

It was past nine, and it was bit chilly outside, it wasn't completely dark yet. Severus helped me sit down and he sat next to me then. We had a perfect view of the sunset. And it was really breathtaking. I had seen so many sunsets before but this one was special in a way.

Sev put his arm around my shoulders, while I rested my head against his right shoulder. He finally looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Sammy?" he softly asked, removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Yeah, Sevy?" I said looking up at him. His black eyes shined red because of the sun, and his black hair looked a bit reddish. I saw that my own red hair, looked a brilliant red now,

like it was on flames, and my grey/green eyes looked more like orange.

He turned his body so he was facing me instead of the sun, he took both of my hands in his, and he had a huge smile formed on his lips.

"I…you…I mean." he was stuttering a lot, he stopped and sighed.

"Sev, you can tell me anything, go on!" I said letting go of his hand for a second to stroke his cheek, we smiled at each other and I hold his hand again.

"Samantha, would you marry me?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes, he didn't hesitate or stutter this time.

I opened my mouth to say 'yes' but I couldn't say anything, tears were forming in my eyes, and I couldn't explain the happiness that was overwhelming me. I only squeezed his hands, and kissed him while putting my arms around his neck, he, put his around my back.

"I guess I'm taking that as a yes." he said with a raised eyebrow. The sun finally set now.

I only nodded and kissed him more, he lay down on his back, while I was on top of him, still kissing him, not breaking away. He started to run his hand up and down my back, while I started to kiss his neck, we wouldn't have stopped if we hadn't heard some noises coming from the forbidden forest.

We decided it wasn't safe to be outside at night, and walked as fast as we could back to the common room.

"Just so you know." Sev started it, taking my hand again, while he opened the doors of the castle. "I got you a ring, I just haven't bought it yet."

"Sev!" I stopped walking making him stop as well, and turn to look at me. "You don't have to get me anything, seriously!"

"No, but I want to do it!"

"Why? Because it's tradition? Because every body else does it? I don't need you to give me a ring, I love you." it was the first time I had told Sev I loved him, and it was true, I did love him.

"I love you too." he said giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"If it is really that important to you, you can give me a ring later, ok?" he nodded a bit sad. "We need a place to live, and we are going to have a baby, we need to buy a crib and bottles and diapers and who knows what else."

"About that, I have been talking to Lucius and remember that day you couldn't find me anywhere?" I nodded with a confused look on my face. "The headmaster let me go with him that day, and he showed me some nice places." he said smiling. "And I found a perfect one."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, is quite far actually, what we wanted, the house is quite old, but nice, it has three bedrooms! I did some maths, and with your money, we have enough to pay ¾ of the total price, Lucius also got me a job, and I will be able to pay the last part in less than a year. And with my saved money we can buy the things for the baby."

"It looks like you already planned everything." I said smiling at him, by now we were just outside the common room. "Parsel-mouth." I said the password to the portrait to let us in.

"Yes, a bit." he said shrugging. "We don't have to buy furniture, Lucius gave us their dining table, and some couches he didn't want anymore."

"And we could sleep in my bed, is really big, I just have to shrink it to put it in a bag when I get home."

"And we don't need anything else except for things for the nursery, and then if we want we can buy things and even redecorate or in a future sell the house and buy or build our own house."

"Yeah we could, but don't get your hopes too high, I wouldn't stand see you getting disappointed." I warmed him before giving him a good-night kiss.


	11. 11 Sirius' And James' Gift

The next two following days we hadn't had classes since they were Saturday and Sunday, most of the seventh year students spent the time in the library studying all day.

Severus and I just talked about what we were going to do as soon as school was over. He made sure he wanted to get married before the baby was born, he would hate having a baby and not being married, he was raised better than that.

When we got to out houses, we would go straight to our rooms, shrink everything including some of the furniture, specially my bed, which was the one we were going to use, and put everything inside a little bag, even our Hogwarts trunks were going to have to be shrunk. Then we would told our parents and expect the worse, then he would apparate to out new house, while I waited for the knight bus, being pregnant and not knowing the location of the house didn't help me to apparate.

We were going to get married soon after moving in, we had only invited five people, because we needed witnesses, Narcissa and Lucius were the first on the list, then decided to invite Bellatrix, James and Sirius and probably Lily, but we weren't sure about her since she hadn't talk to Sev yet.

The following week was really exhausting both, physically and mentally, the first exam

started at 9:00, lasted approximately two hours, then we had time to study for a couple of hours then ate lunch, and half an hour later it was time for the second and for some the last examination of the day, other had another half an hour before the third examination that started at 5:00 p.m..

That was the routine for the seventh year students, breakfast, exam, lunch, exam, for some another exam and dinner, and the rest just had free time to study for the next day.

Since I was the only one taking all the classes, I had to take three exams all the days, and it was too much, I just wanted it to end.

My first examination was potions, the hardest one, at least for me, but I was relief that it was over. Severus walked out of the room of examination about an hour before everyone, with a wide smile on his face.

We would go home two weeks after the examinations were over, the other students still had to do their own examinations, except for the fifth years, that made them at the same time with us. And the day before leaving we would get our results, waiting two weeks for the results was worse than the examinations themselves.

Lucius had asked Dumbledore to take Severus for some "unknown" business, they were actually going to our house, it felt good to say "our" house. They were moving the furniture from Lucius' manor to our little house, they were going to repair it if something needed to be repaired, they were going to paint it too, all with the help of magic and house-elves. Narcissa gave us our wedding present really early, she said it was just a little something, but later I found out she had bought us all the electro domestics for the kitchen, tableware, and pans, and pots, and all the things needed for a kitchen. I appreciated it since we didn't have any, and probably didn't have enough money to buy everything either, but I was going to kill her, she promised she wouldn't buy me anything too expensive.

The nursery was painted with a special transparent paint, when it was born it would turn pink if it was a girl and blue if it was a boy, or if we wanted, it would turn green or light purple.

I had seen the house in pictures and I loved it, obviously compared to my house it was probably nothing, but I didn't expect to live in such a nice house with Severus when we only had money to boy a really small flat in a place less expensive, but the previous owner was Lucius' friend and left us the house cheaper and Lucius and Cissy had given us some of their old furniture and bought us things.

I promised this friend of Lucius, Austin, to give him 75% of the money by the end of July or before, I just needed to get home and get my money, it was such a good thing I didn't have my money in Gringotts, I wouldn't be able to get it then.

I walked lazily to the Great Hall on Monday of the second week, by Friday we would be getting our results. It was around 9:00 and normally it would be too late to have breakfast, but we didn't have classes so it didn't matter now. I only would go outside of the common room or my dorm for that matter to eat, I was getting too self-conscious, I would only use sweatpants and Severus' big sweater, I was dreading going home, I feared they would find out right away and wouldn't let me go home with them and get my things.

I decided to have just toast for breakfast, the Great Hall was completely empty, with the exception of three Hufflepuffs eating their breakfast like me. Severus was a morning person, he was probably in the library, in the restricted section, thinking I was still sleeping, which was normal these days of not school.

When I was done with my breakfast and was about to get up and leave, someone sat in front of me. I looked at the person and it was Sirius and James was just walking toward us, and sitting next to Sirius.

"Uhm, hi?" I said a bit confused. "I think studying too much for the N.E.W.T.s burnt your neurons, the Gryffindor table is over there." I said pointing to the last table.

"Really funny Ludwig." Sirius said with fake offence. "Well I have something for you, but it seems you don't want it." he teased.

"Oh, really? And what could you possibly have for me?" I asked with sarcasm.

"James, show her!"

James took out of his pocket a folded paper, it was a bit wrinkled, he handed it to Sirius who smiled, and looked like he had a very important paper in his hands. He unfolded it and gave it to me.

I looked confused at them before looking at the paper, Sirius had this huge grin, and James had an anxious one.

I saw a… crib? Was it really a crib? A dark-wood crib with a changing table the same colour and texture, both things were pretty nice.

"You… got me a paper?" I really wasn't understanding what they were given me.

James burst out laughing.

"Don't be silly Sam." Sirius said laughing hard too. "I thought you were the brightest in our year."

"I am." I knew I wasn't but I liked to brag.

"If you are, then the rest of us don't have a chance."

"Anyway." James said when he could stop laughing. "We are given you a crib and the changing table for the baby."

My mouth dropped, more than I thought it could. "You are joking right?"

"No, I gave them to my cousin, I heard Lucius was going to your house, so I thought he could take our gift there."

My eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall, thanks God, I hated crying, stupid hormones.

"You shouldn't have to." I said sternly.

"Consider it a… birthday present." James suggested.

"You both gave me birthday presents."

"Then a… graduation present?" Sirius suggested this time.

"Thank you guys, you know? I would hug you if it weren't for this table." I said looking at my right and then at my left, I was right in the middle of it, and the table was too wide to lean and hug the boys, it was impossible.

"You, hugging people? Especially me? You must have fever or something." Sirius said attempting to touch my forehead.

"Very funny." I said with a fake laugh.

"Besides if you hug James here." Sirius put a hand around James' shoulders. "He won't be able to look at you in the eye for another year." Sirius laughed and James blushed.

"Shut up." James said. Not many days ago, Sirius and I remembered when we were in first year I had to kiss James and he couldn't look at me for a long time, now Sirius just had to bring it up in front of James.

"As far as I know, James doesn't have a crush on me anymore, but you do, so you are the one that won't look me in the eye." James laughed now and Sirius blushed a bit, I'd never seen him blush.

"My parents are in Argentina for their anniversary." Sirius said in an attempt to change the topic.

"Uhm, good." I said, while James just looked funny at him.

"Narcissa offered to go for me at King's Cross."

"And?"

"And she convinced your parents to not go for you, so Narcissa will drop you and Rob at your house."

"It was your idea, am I right?"

"Kind of." Sirius modestly said.

I felt relieved I wouldn't meet my parents at the station, if I had luck my parents wouldn't be home at the time I would arrive, letting me pack everything without complications.

The three of us walked out of the Great Hall, and before they could go up the stairs to their dorm or any other place I hugged them both as tight as I could.

"Sam, we can't breath." Sirius said with a worried look on his face.

"Thank you." I said before walking to my own common room, where I hoped to see Sev, but he wasn't there, so I just went straight to my dorm and relax for a bit.


	12. 12 The NEWT Results

Friday finally arrived, the hours and days passed painfully, I could barely eat breakfast and lunch, I was too nervous about the results that I couldn't eat, sleep or anything apart from worrying.

After lunch, at 2:00 p.m. sharp, all the seventh year students were called to the Great Hall, it was filled with chairs, and the house tables were gone.

We sat randomly, Sirius ended up at my left in the fourth row, and Severus at my right. James was on Sirius' left and Lily was next to him. Remus and Peter Pettigrew were two rows ahead between some Hufflepuffs students.

We had to wear our full uniform, skirt, or trousers for the guys, shirt, cloak and hat. Wearing both the sweater and cloak made me feel a bit less self-conscious. For the last three weeks I had had a pregnant belly instead of a big fat belly, it was tiny but people could notice.

Severus and Sirius were holding my hands, Severus to give me comfort, and Sirius because he was too nervous and needed to hold something to stop himself from eating his nails, or what was left of them. Severus would squeeze it every now and then, and it would make my heart stop for a second or two.

James was holding Lily's hand too, and at the same time trying to break from Sirius' hold of his other hand. If James hadn't been holding Lily's hand, and Sirius hadn't been holding mine, it would look very weird.

Professor Sprout, Slughorn, McGonagall and Flitwick were standing in front of us in a stage, in that order, it looked quite funny, because Slughorn and McGonagall, that were in the middle, looked too tall next to Sprout and Flitwick.

Professor Dumbledore gave a little speech, who was in front of the other four professors, he mentioned things like we had done a good job in our examinations, and wish all of us success in anything we do, and said a couple things more.

Then he said the head of house had our results, Slughorn being the head of our house had Severus' and my results, McGonagall had James' and Sirius'.

Since Sprout was the first, a Hufflepuff was called first, a boy named Charlie Maguire, the first to be called by Slughorn was Melanie Clearwater, who had been wearing Ashley's skirts, since I switched hers for mine, and mine didn't fit her, McGonagall called Lily and Flitwick called Leo Adams, a very handsome ravenclaw guy.

In the next ten minutes other five people from each house were called. The minutes seemed more like hours, Sirius and Sev hadn't let go of my hands and they were sweating for the nervousness, but I didn't notice it.

Some people had smiles on their faces, others had frowns, others had proud looks, other had shocked ones, some were shocked in a good way and other in a bad way, one guy from Gryffindor actually gasped and thank God for the not so good, but good enough results he got, Melanie was actually in tears, and every one of us heard her sobbing.

Severus was called next, I squeezed his hand this time and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, when he had gotten the results and was already walking back to his seat, Sirius was called. For a short time nobody was holding my hands, and I felt vulnerable, I had no one to hold on, stupid I know, I was just receiving my examination results.

Severus sat next to me again and held my hand, I looked at him with a questioning look, he just looked calmed, not anxious like I did.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I whispered looking at the envelope in Sev's hands, by now Sirius had sat next to me again, opening eagerly the envelope in his own hands, and without wasting time, took out the results and saw each one of them carefully but quickly.

"We are opening them together." he whispered back. "I have no hurry to know."

"Yes." Sirius shouted next to me. "I passed charms!"

All of us giggled at him, which made me him realize he did a fool of himself and blushed deeply. His face was almost purple, and he tried to hide his face with the paper of his results. Flitwick was offended by what Sirius did, McGonagall was furious, Slughorn was shocked and Sprout just giggled along with us.

"Mr. Black, may I remind you this is not a joke?" McGonagall shouted so he could hear her.

"Please behave yourself!" Flitwick added.

"And the rest of you, be quiet!" Slughorn said quickly after Flitwick.

"We may continue now, Alexandra Fletcher!" Sprout called the student, and everything went back to normal, like nothing happened.

"Just so you know, I'm proud you passed charms." I whispered to Sirius, and patted his shoulder, which made him blush again.

Another minutes that actually felt like eternity passed and I hadn't been called. I was tapping both my feet and if I had a table in front of me I would be tapping my fingers too. Sirius gave me his results and he only had 'A' in some of the examination, which was his highest grades, had two 'P' (poor), and one 'T' (troll), the lowest grade, he didn't passed three of his examination but he was happy, too happy.

"Samantha Anne Ludwig." Slughorn shouted, I almost dropped the results when he called me, Sev let go of my hand after he squeezed it harder than before.

I walked slowly to the stage where Slughorn was, I felt like my legs were made of jelly and I was going to collapse any moment now. I felt my body got hot, when I felt everybody was looking at me too.

I took the envelope from Slughorn's right hand, and flashed him a small smile, before turning around to go back to my chair. I didn't know how I went up and down the stairs when my legs felt so… weak. At least everybody stopped looking at me when McGonagall called Remus Lupin, he smiled at me for a second before I turned to the left to my seat.

I had the envelope in my left hand when I sat, and my hand was shaking. Sev took my right hand and calmed me a bit, Sirius noticed my hand was shaking a bit so he held it.

Yeah, I can seem like such a drama queen, or a nerd because I care so much of my examination results. But I was actually worry because of so many reasons. One, I had just turned seventeen and was going to have a baby in a few months, two, my family was going to disinherit me and pretend I never existed, three, I had money but not enough, four, life thought me to not believe everything and trust everything is going to be ok, so even when Sev was going to marry me and promised me to not leave me, I knew, even when I tried to deny it, he was still in love with Lily, what if one day she changed her mind and told him she loved him too, would he leave me? Would he stay? Would he leave but be around for the baby?, so reason number four was if Sev left me, five, I had a future a few months ago, I was almost hired to play professionally as a seeker, but now I had nothing, six, no matter what I did or how hard I tried I never made my parents proud, not a single time, so I had to make myself proud, and show people of what I'm capable of and how good I am, just to make myself proud. And the only solution or the only way to mend my life was to get not good but the best grades, and I felt I owe the baby that much.

My life and the decision and mistakes I made and was going to keep making didn't only affect me now, but both of us, the baby and I. If I got the best grades my life, our lives would be so much easier.

In those two minutes or even less I took to walk to Slughorn and go back to my place, I feared so much people noticed and would expel me and probably invalidate my results, I felt like the whole world had finally found out my deepest secret, and could actually heard them gossiping when they weren't, in my head they were criticizing me, but nobody was talking and nobody found out, I had been way too paranoid lately.

I was one of the last students to be called, so it was over soon, more students were crying like Melanie,, others were running around, happy it was over and they made a good job, others were congratulating each other, others were comforting others, some like Peter Pettigrew had failed miserably and they were still happy, they didn't care…for now.

Severus and I stayed in our chairs, everybody had left including the professors, he stood in front of me and we exchanged envelopes, and opened them. Sev hadn't taken as much classes as I did, I slowly looked at the results.

When I finished I bit my lip and looked up to see Sev's expressions but he, as usual, didn't show any.

When he finished, he looked up at me with disappointed, he sighed and shook his head.

"Sam…" he sounded more now to my father when I did something wrong or something that wasn't good enough. My heart skipped a bit or two,

I looked down and he burst out laughing. I wanted to snap at him, how could he be laughing.

"Sam…" he repeated in the same tone. "I couldn't be more…"

"Disappointed? Ashamed? Angry?" I suggested when he didn't say anything for at least ten seconds.

"Not really, I think the words happy, proud, more than satisfied are more appealing." he said in a nice, casual tone. " You got twelve 'O's' out of…mhm let me see… twelve."

I gasped and punched him in the arm. "I thought I had failed."

"That was the point." Sev said smirking. "I guess it worked." I punched him again, harder.

"Ouch."

"You deserve it, and more." I said standing up now. "So I got 'O' in every class?"

"Every and each one."

"Even in potion."

"I'm afraid so." Severus said nodding.

I smiled, my biggest smile in a long time, and embraced Sev and kissed him.

"So how did I do?" Sev asked breaking the kiss.

"Well you also got 'O' in every one except…" I said looking down at the paper in my hands.

"Except?" Severus asked a bit worried now.

"Except Transfigurations and Ancient Runes." I made a pause to bite my lip again. "You got a 'D' in Transfigurations and a 'T' in the other one."

"You're lying." Severus said not sounding 100% sure.

"I'm sorry Sev, I knew you had to pass Transfigurations." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "On the bright side I still love you."

"Good one, now what is the real bright side?"

My mouth dropped a bit, and punched him again on the same spot. "You're so mean."

"Yeah, I heard that before."

I walked out of the Great Hall followed by Sev, only to find a deserted hall.

"Just so you know Mr. Snape you got 'E' in both examinations."

"I already knew it." Sev said in a tone that was obviously he didn't.

"Liar" I said loudly turning around to face him. "Just so you know, I did that because you made me suffer inside there."

"I guess I deserved it then." Sev said putting his arms around my waist, trying to kiss me, but I put my hands against his chest to stop him. "Oh come on! You made me pay already don't do this to me."

"Sorry Sevy, but I can't let a liar like you kiss me, can I?"

"Yes, you can, and you should. Or the liar can become a not so nice liar." Sev said putting his hands a bit higher, I knew he was ready to tickle me if I refused. So I leaned closer to him, smiling like a fool, and he was about to crush his lips against mine, then I had a shocked expression on my face.

"Professor, I can explain!" I said in a shocked tone, Severus immediately turned around to see which professor was behind him, and just caught us about to kiss, but there was no one there, and when Sev turned around again, I was gone.

I wish I could run, I would be by our common room by now. Severus caught me, putting his hands around me from behind me, I screamed and laughed at the same time. Severus laughed too.

"So you think you are really clever, don't you?" Severus whispered in my ear from behind me, which sent chills down my spine.

"Maybe a bit clever." I said still giggling.

"Oh, well I caught you, it makes me cleverer."

"Not really, it makes you faster than me."

"And cleverer." Severus said giving me a kiss on my neck.

"Fine, and cleverer." I just rolled my eyes at him, even when he couldn't see my face. "So, Miss know-it-all nerd, who got 'O' in every single exam, how do you want to celebrate?"

I turned around to looked at him. "I think I have a few ideas." I said with an innocent tone and a mischievous smile.

"And would you mind to share them?" Sev asked in a seductive tone and a smile just like mine.

My smile got more mischievous if that was even possible, and I kissed him, which shocked him at first, but kissed me back in a matter of milliseconds, which turned quickly into a snog session.

"Eww, get a room." we heard someone shout.

We looked to the left, well I did, Sev looked to his right, and we saw Sirius with a smirk on his face, James was next to him smiling innocently. We both had blushed and let go of each other.

Severus looked at me and winked at me, he had this seductive look on his face again. He then looked at the pair.

"Don't worry Black, we will for sure do that." he said loudly so they could hear from where they were, he normally talked to them with anger and hatred in his voice, but this time he didn't. He lifted me and put his hands under my thighs to hold me, and I had mine around his shoulders and my legs around his waist.

I could see the shocked faces on the two boys, the looks were completely priceless, it made me laughed. I winked at them before Sev turned to the right to where the stairs to the dungeons were, and we disappeared from their sight.

I didn't know if Severus was just joking and teasing them or if he really meant it, I guess I was going to find out soon.


	13. 13 What Makes You Think is Sirius?

Friday ended pretty fast, and Saturday came, the day I had been dreading for so long, because it was the day I had to confront my parents and tell them everything. And the day my new life would begin, and my old would end, forever. But I was going to make sure to make this new life better and made the best of it.

Last night all the seventh years started celebrating in their own common rooms, but first and second years joined us, so we ended up in a room big enough, and to our surprise the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were already there, the Hufflepuffs joined too soon after us.

The trip back on the train wasn't like the previous ones, all the seventh years were hugging each others, even us, the Slytherins, some were even exchanging stories of what they were doing now that school was over for good.

There were rumours one boy from Hufflepuff, Harold Louis, and a Gryffindor girl, Natalie Johnson, had to repeat the seventh year, even they had passed some of their N.E.W.T.s, Melanie failed all her exams, but she still had her O.W.L. if she had passed those in fifth year, she wouldn't get a good job but at least graduated, four more students were in the same position.

Severus and I found an empty compartment, and we stayed alone for about half of the way, then Sirius, James, Lily, Peter and Remus joined us. Sirius, James and I played magical chess, while Sev read a book, Lily fell asleep, or pretended to, and Remus and Peter chatted about some hot girls.

The train finally stopped and Lily didn't waste time on getting out followed by James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius whispered he was going to be waiting for me outside the train to leave together before following his friends.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'll be waiting for you." he said wrapping his around my shoulders, playing with my hair.

"I'm nervous." I confessed.

"I know. I'm nervous too." he said kissing the top of my head.

"Good luck then." I said pecking his lips.

"Good luck too." he said kissing me longer.

Soon, the train was almost empty and we could finally got out. Sirius was outside the door of the train like he promised, he had my trunk already, I let go of Sev's hands and went to look for his trunk.

Narcissa was talking to Regulus, Sirius' younger brother and my own younger brother. She looked around for a bit, but stopped when she noticed me walking toward her. She put her hands to cover her mouth, and ran to me, and I waited her with open arms. We hugged for five straight minutes, until Sirius interrupted us.

Narcissa had a new magical car, just a few families had them, the richest. The cars were muggle artefacts, and just recently a wizard made them magical, and everybody really wanted them, since they were new and all that.

The three guys sat in the back seat, and I in the passenger seat, since my house wasn't far enough Narcissa drove the muggle way. It was only fifteen minutes away from the station. Sirius house was in another city but he and his brother were going to stay in the Malfoy Manor for five days, until their parents came back from Argentina.

Robert thanked Cissy and opened the house, apparently my parents weren't home, Sirius took my trunk to my room, and I hugged Cissy good-bye and thank her again, and then followed Sirius to my room.

"If you need anything, you know where I live." Sirius said giving me a hug. "Well, now where Cissy lives."

"Right, thanks Sirius."

He left quickly and I heard Cissy start the engine and the noise decreased slowly as they got further away.

I wasted no time, and started shrinking everything. I opened my trunk and shrank everything in it, then I threw all my clothes in the trunk, followed by books I had kept from previous years and other kind of books, and shrank my clothes and books too. I had things that meant a lot to me, some were very fragile, so I put them in a different box and shrank the things, and then the box, and put it in the trunk too.

Then I moved to the furniture, I shrank my bed, my pillows, blankets, sheets, my night tables, the lamps, the desk and chair, some stuff animals I had since I was baby, my photo albums, my shelve and even my curtains.

In twenty minutes everything was shrunk, and my room was completely empty, no furniture, no stuff, no clothes, nothing, then I shrank the trunk and out it inside my pocket.

I had heard ten minutes ago that Robert ran downstairs, and could hear my father's voice asking him about school. I sighed and walked out of my room, I wish I could have Severus here, or someone for that matter.

My parents were in the living room drinking wine, both of them were in the same couch, my father had his arm around my mother, Rob walked to the kitchen screaming to out house-elves that he was hungry. I sat in front of them and they didn't even greet me, I didn't care, I was used to.

My father used to have light brown hair, but now he was getting bald and what he had left, it was almost white, he also had very light blue eyes, and now he was fat. My mum on the other hand had a very slender body, and he had straight blonde hair that matched her hazel eyes, my brother was like her exactly, except for the eyes, he had our dad's.

"Can we talk? I need to tell you something."

"Yes, I guess." my father said. "About your exams, I suppose."

"No, it's not about that, but I passed them all with 'O'"

"Good." my mother said taking a sip of her wine. "So, what is it then?"

I looked up at them, and out of nowhere I felt confident, and I was sure it showed. "I'm going to have a baby."

My mother spat all her wine, and dropped the cup. My father couldn't say anything, it looked like he couldn't move either.

"Samantha? I'm afraid I didn't hear you quite well." My mum said with a kind, fake smile all over her face.

"A baby?" my father whispered in disbelief, and then my mother started laughing.

"Oh, I get it. I guess I have the fault, you took it too seriously what I told you at Narcissa's wedding?" my mother said still laughing.

"What did you tell her?" my mother said still in his disbelief tone.

"Well, that I wanted grandchildren soon, of course I meant after the wedding, I guess Sirius has been a naughty boy." my mother said winking an eye.

"Mum!" I shouted at her. "What makes you think is Sirius'?" my mum stopped laughing and looked directly at me.

Then my parents started to argue like if I wasn't even there.

"We can mend this Sam." my mum said in a kind way. "I'm sure it was just a mistake, we will fix this, and pretend it never happened and move on with our lives, and your wedding with Sirius." my mum finished clapping her hands.

"No! There is nothing to fix! I won't kill it mother!" I shouted getting to my feet.

"You are just confuse, go to sleep and everything is going to get better in the morning."

"Mum, I won't do anything to the baby, okay? Can you get that?"

Her fake kindness was gone as soon as it came, and they both got to their feet as well.

"You are not daughter of mine, I didn't raise a whore!" my mother shouted me.

"Get out! Leave our house immediately!" my day who hadn't said anything, finally shouted at me too.

"As you wish." I said and turned to leave.

"Never come back!" my mother shouted again.

"You are not daughter of ours!" my father added.

Before closing the front door, I could hear my mother sobbing and my father telling her everything was going to be alright. I also heard my brother asking what had just happened.

I walked about a block down the street to wait for the Knight Bus, and after less than ten seconds after I sat, I saw bright lights approaching me, and then a purple bus stopped in front of me.

I had walked inside the house as Samantha Anne Ludwig, and walked out of the same house as Samantha Anne, just Samantha Anne.


End file.
